Of Blood and Water
by Always.Cryd.Confidently
Summary: Full Summary inside; Miseria and her fiance Cliens are sent to the muggle world without wands and with obliviated memories as punishments for their crimes. What happens when their daughter learns she isn't the mudblood she grew up believing she was?
1. Chapter 1

Written by:: Always Cryd Confidently

Rating:: M; probably lots of explicit sex. Each chapter containing controversial content will have a big warning above the top.

Most book facts are ignored… I kinda stray a bit like usual.

Summary: Spin off an old plot. Hermione is a pure blood, but she is NOT adopted nor is she the last in a long line of powerful wizards. Hermione's parents were sent to the muggle world with no wands and obliviated memories as punishment for their crimes. The ministry decides that upon Hermione's 17th birthday that they will tell her of her blood status and allow her full inheritance of her grandparents estates since it skipped her parents. This is how her story unfolds to her becoming a prim and proper pureblood.

* * *

Prologue::

A thin, frail woman cackled evilly as a man howled and writhed in pain beneath her, the crucio curse was just too much for him to handle at this point. She stopped the curse before giving him a swift kick in the ribs.

"ANSWER ME, VERMIN! Where is the mudblood you're hiding?"

"I don't… I don't know! I- I honestly… haven't seen Jenna… since Hogwarts!"

"LIES!" The woman cackled once more as her husband came over and cast the crucio curse on the man again, causing him to simply pass out from the over indulgence of pain. "What a puny man. Riddle won't like this much." She began pacing in a circle around the unconscious man.

"Isn't this exciting? Think about it! A wizarding world where we are finally tarnish free! No more Mud-bloods! No more Half-bloods! Just us Purebreds! Tom Riddle says he can do that for us. He says he can bring honor back to our kind." Miseria Propria LaBronx gave a sidelong glance to her fiancé, Cliens Dementis Boudreaux. "You don't agree?"

"I like the idea of purity. Just don't get cocky and think that Riddle boy has all the answers." She stopped her pacing around, giving Cliens a warning look. "You would be wise not to put all your faith into one seed. Sometimes it may not bloom the way you desire." With that she walked away leaving the man to stare after her.

"You're a fool if you believe Riddle will fail us," he called to out to her retreating back.

"I never said he would…" and she disapparated on the spot. _That doesn't mean we'll be alive to witness it_.

* * *

"Jenna is still missing?"

"Yes, Riddle, sir." The woman gave a low bow to his knees, her entirety below him. "The man said he hadn't seen her since school and then proceeded to pass out."

"What have you done with him?"

"Cliens has taken him to the holding chamber to wait for his rouse."

"Missy…" Miseria cringed at the shortening of her name, though she said nothing in his presence. "With the proper clothing and tricks, that man would purr like a kitten in your palms. I think it's time we promote your uniform."

"Sir?"

Tom Riddle gave the thin woman a sly grin as he flicked his wand causing her clothes to fall off before him then transfigured into a short, black skirt, a tight, bust-enhancing corset, and knee-high, stiletto boots. Her cheeks colored with anger, shining rage at his complete lack of shame and consideration.

"I look like a common slag! I don't like this, Riddle!" She stomped her foot in anger for emphasis before he grinned maliciously and unclipped the first four clasps of her corset, allowing her breasts to pop a little farther out against the confines. His left hand's finger tips trailed slowly over her creamy pale cleavage as he let his right hand travel over her curvy waist and hips.

"You look irresistibly delectable; he'll want you for sure. Now get in there and make him talk or I'll make it your permanent uniform." His order was a malicious hiss that sent shivers down her spine; in all the wrong ways.

"You're vile. If I didn't believe in your cause, I wouldn't be here supporting you. You should treat your supporters more kindly."

"Perhaps my treatment shows me who really follows me for the cause or who is afraid?" He gave her an appreciative smirk. "Your honesty moves me, my dear, but your dedication to the cause it what has earned you the privilege of being in my inner circle. That dolt of a fiancé of yours is not strong enough or dedicated enough to be here, do not fail me."

"My lord, with all due respect, Cliens has a heart of gold and he loves your cause. He believes in you specifically more than I do. I don't care who I follow as long as they bring us purity."

"Unfortunately, your fiancé likes my power. He would lie to me in a heartbeat if it meant he could tell me what I want to hear. Those aren't the followers I want; followers like you are respectful but will be honest. Honesty is the key to our success. Traitors to my cause will cause my downfall."

"Sir?" She turned to him with wide eyes.

"Your honesty with me has me certain that you deserve inner rank. This is a decision I am satisfied with; do not make me regret it. Get the information and I'll let you get out of the whorish outfit." He came close to her. "But, to be quite honest, it looks rather good on you."

"Are you hitting on me?"

"I wouldn't say I'm hitting on you; just trying to boost your self-esteem." He gave her an evilly playful wink before pushing her to the door. "Get me the information I'm looking for. Whatever means you have to use, even if it means giving him a tease show." Tom's hands brushed over her taught bottom and he cackled evilly as she blazed with anger.

"Don't ever touch me you foul excuse for a man!" and with that, Miseria went to collect the information she needed.

* * *

"Don't disappoint me, dear sweet captive." Miseria's voice was dripping with venomous honey as she spoke, dragging a long red fingernail over the bound man's abdomen. "Where is your sweet mudblood wife?"

"I… I can't say…" The man was torn up inside.

"You know… we would spare your life if you tell us where she is."

"I won't let you have her! I would rather die knowing my wife and unborn child will be okay." The man was shaking with fear.

"Oh come now. We all would rather live. It's part of our survival instinct." Miseria leaned over allowing the man a good lasting look at her ample cleavage. "Perhaps mudbloods turn you on and you can't get aroused by purebloods. Perhaps you simply don't find witches like me attractive." She had a fake pout on her lips as she spoke. "Is that why you're protecting a worthless mudblood with your life?"

"I love my wife. I love my child! It has nothing to do with other witches' attractiveness." He sighed defeated.

"I think you're not being honest with me… don't you find witches like me attractive?"

"Not in the slightest. You're a bitch." Miseria gave an indignant _hmph_ to his reply before slapping him across the face.

"Riddle! It's not working!" She screamed. Tom Riddle apparated on the spot and gave the man a malicious look of contempt.

"You have a couple of choices." Tom Riddle's voice was seething in anger as he came up. "One, you can tell us where the mudblood is and we can let you live. Or, I can go into your memory find it out then kill the both of you." The man's eyes got wide as the new words sank in. His wife was going to die either way, right? What is the use of both of them dying? The evil man's cackling brought him from his thoughts. "Well? You have five minutes. I'm a very busy man. I don't have time for these games. It's rather simple. Do you want to live; or do you want to die?"

"Of course I want to live. But living without my wife is…"

"You can get a new wife. There are plenty of beautiful, available, pureblood witches to feast upon. Surely one of them can make you happy after we dispose of the filth that you have married, and that half-filth you created."

"I… I can't… It's wrong!" Tom gave an evil laugh as he plowed through the mind of the man, sorting through every memory searching for her whereabouts. "NO!" The man cried loudly as Tom found what he was looking for.

"Leave him alive. I want to bring his precious wife and child to him before I dispose of him." And Tom was gone.

"I told you to just give her up. He'll bring her here and murder her right in front of you." Miseria sighed as she stood up. "After you've watched it, he'll just kill you too. It is so much more worth it to go on living without her."

"Would you want your fiancé to give you up like that?"

"If it meant I could protect my lover then yes. But, I didn't go outside of our kind. I'm marrying a noble and strong pureblood. I know my place; you should have known yours."

The ministry officials came in with a loud _crack_. "Where is Riddle?"

"Oh! You're just in time for the party!" Miseria gave a cruel smile as Cliens came over to protect her, two against ten all wands at the ready. "He's gone to collect some mudblood filth and bring her to join us." Miseria spoke slowly, hoping to rile them up.

"Miseria, we really need to get out of here. We can't wait for Riddle to come back."

"You're so quick to abandon your lord? When Riddle comes back we'll be okay. For now I'm second in charge and we aren't going anywhere." Miseria grabbed Cliens arm and dug her wand into his dark tattoo, summoning all death eaters to their location.

"Miss Miseria, you called?" A masked man came forth but immediately shrunk away when he saw the ministry officials.

"Why did you summon them Miss LaBronx?" The minister yelled loudly over to her.

"Well, it's not quite fair, ten on two now is it? Even if we were Merlin himself, we wouldn't stand a chance against those odds." She scoffed at his stupidity.

"Good, my pet. You've done well in my absence. You kept your coward of a fiancé present and got all my men here."

"Did you get the Mudblood?" She bowed at his feet as the other death eaters kissed his robes.

"I found her, but she was reluctant to come along. But don't worry, Higdons, I brought you a souvenir." Riddle threw the still, bloody fetus to the man who screamed in terror. "What? You wanted to see your child before you died right? Don't worry; she wouldn't have survived with the mother dead. I killed the mother after removing her. By the way… it's a girl." Tom malicious laugh cracked through the air as the ministry officials tried hard not to vomit. The Deatheaters were strong in their stance, unmoving, unfaltering as the smell hit them. "It's time to end it. Avada Kedavra."

And Higdons crumpled to the floor in a heap as the green light faded out. The ministry officials were shocked out of their thoughts at the sound of him slumping over.

"Riddle!"

"I do believe it is time for my departure, dear minister. I do hope we have time for tea some other day." And like that all deatheaters were gone except for Miseria and Cliens who could not apparate away due to anti-apparition charms being placed immediately on them.

"You two! You're coming with us!"

* * *

"As punishment for your crimes, though none ended in death by your hands, we have decided that you shall become what you hate most."

Miseria and Cliens, both bound and shackled in the hearing room, cringed at his sentencing. Muggles? Miseria gave a younger Lucius Malfoy a solemn glance. He would make sure that Tom Riddle knew where they were, he would come back for them.

"And so, we snap the wands." And Miseria cringed when she saw her wand snap in half, feeling a piece of her die. Cliens showed no emotion whatsoever as his wand splintered into two pieces. "And now… _Obliviate_."

They were given new lives far off in the muggle world, left to survive together with new identities. Miseria Propria became Elizabeth Jean McAdams and Cliens became Marc Jonathon Granger. They two attended dentistry school and graduated with top honors, getting married the day after they graduated. They had no family, only each other; but in three years time, they welcomed their daughter, Hermione Jean Granger, into the world. Neither had any recollection of the events that led them to the muggle world, and neither knew just what issues their daughter would face on her seventeenth birthday.

* * *

A/N::

Sorry, what did you guys think? How did you like it? Please leave a comment. I wanted to do Hermione being a pureblood, but I wanted to take a spin off the old plot. I hate how everyone always goes, "Oh! She's ADOPTED!" And I have never read one like this. So, hopefully it will work out. ;D I hope you enjoyed (and yes, I promise the next update I do will be forbidden memories lol)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2::

Hermione smiled as Ron and Harry glanced at her, both men looking amazingly well groomed, considering who they were, and she smiled. She didn't think she'd ever see the two boys, her best friends since she was eleven years old, wearing gorgeous, formal wizrding robes. Hermione's eyes drifted over the crowd and she smiled to herself as she saw many red-headed Weasley's, the entire clan came down for the festivities; many classmates from Hogwarts; a couple professors from the aforementioned school; Hagrid; and a few reporters. It wasn't something Hermione would have liked to have seen at a wedding, but the golden trio was all celebrating four years of peace with a wedding.

She looked down to the bouquet in her hands and smiled, thinking how truly lucky they were, all of them. They were all alive and well, the war was over and they had won, they were happy and able to live their own lives. Hermione loved that she and her two best friends could go to work and not have to worry about watching their backs; Voldemort was finally dead and they could all rest easy.

Hermione had gotten into Law; more specifically, magical welfare of half breeds and magical creatures. She loved her job and had even gotten many house elves out of bad situations and into situations more suitable for the individual elf. The aristocratic families of the wizarding world laughed at her movements, but when they finally became law she was the last one laughing.

She improved the life for half breeds as well, making vampire potions available so they could be out with civilization, and got wolf's bane publicly available for werewolves. When she successfully achieved this it was a hollow victory in her eyes, _Lupin would have been so proud_.

She looked over to the groom, Harry, and his best man, Ron, and she smiled. Ron had become a professional quidditch player, playing for a smaller local team that was starting to gain some real popularity. Ron wasn't captain, but he was hoping to change that in the next couple of seasons when their current captain retires; seeing as he was the co captain.

Harry went into Law Enforcement and worked a lot beside Hermione for her causes. He was Head Auror and strongly upheld laws; especially laws that bettered the life of "lower beings." The trio had lived together in an apartment after the war, recuperating and supporting each other with their losses. But that was all changing now with this wedding.

She could hear the minister talking and her breath was hitched in her throat. She didn't realize that she had been holding her breath until her body complained, starved from oxygen. She slowly drew in a breath, her body relishing in the feel of the cool air to her lungs. She distinctly heard "you may now kiss your bride," had she missed her parts? She couldn't recall moving and she couldn't recall the bouquet being passed off. Harry smiled lightly as his eyes fluttered closed, his face inching closer towards his blushing bride and Hermione took a slow, nerve-wracked breath.

When the couple's lips finally met the entire room cheered and Hermione looked to see Molly Weasley's face tear streaked and rosy, but smiling none the less. Ron was clapping behind Harry, and little Teddy was covering his eyes with disgust. Hermione smiled once more; truly happy and blessed to be surrounded by such supportive friends and family.

* * *

She sat at the table as Ron sat down next to her, the reception was in full swing and everyone partying. "So what do we do now?"

She looked at him questioningly. "What do you mean?"

"Well now that Harry's gone and married we're alone in that apartment."

"Harry is going to continue paying his portion until the lease is up so we have some time to consider it."

"I mean us though, Mione. It's going to be so empty in there."

"It will. But there's no reason for anything to change. We just won't have Harry around to talk sense into you when a date comes to pick me up. Hopefully you'll be mature enough to handle that on your own." She gave him a playful smile and stood up, straightening the short skirt on her dress. Ron stood too and extended his hand.

"May the best man ask the matron of honor for a dance?" Hermione giggled heartily as she placed her hand in his, allowing him to lead her to the dance floor.

She danced with Ron for much of the night before Harry came and cut in for a dance. She smiled a lonely smile as his arms wrapped around her waist. She'd be lying if she said she spent all those years with him and never felt a thing for him, but he was spoken for now and her chances were over. "We're going to miss you living with us, Harry."

"I know. But one day you both will also get married and we'll all be in our own lives. We'll still be in contact of course, and I'll see you at all the Weasley gatherings. You know my wife would never allow me to skip." He laughed heartily and Hermione couldn't help but smile, happy for one of her best friends to find his happily ever after.

"I don't suppose she would." Hermione agreed, laughing herself. "It'll be lonely, and you'll have to come over ever Saturday night for movie night! We can't break tradition just because you up and got married." Hermione playfully chastised him, shaking her finger at him as he led her around the dance floor.

"I promise. Every Saturday night was our movie night, Ginny won't change that."

"She's welcome to come too, though; if she wants." Hermione smiled as the song ended and Harry gave her one last twirl.

"I'll make note of that." He leaned in and placed an affectionate kiss to her forehead before stepping back. "Take care of that oaf for me. You know he can't do it himself."

"Of course, Harry."

Ginny ran over, her face red from all the dancing but cheery and excited all the same. Her eyes danced with excitement and Hermione wrapped the younger girl in a hug.

"LET'S DANCE!" Ginny tugged Hermione, making her maid of honor dance to an upbeat song with her.

The rest of the reception flew by for Hermione, and before she knew it she had approached her empty apartment. _Ron's not back yet… perhaps I should leave it open. He'll most likely be too drunk to use his key._ Hermione debated internally for a bit before decided the war's training had won. She locked the door and dragged herself to her room. Ron could figure it out or wake her up.

She stripped down to her panties before pulling on an over sized t-shirt and a pair of boxer shorts. She pulled back the heavy comforter of her bed and started to read a little before bed. She had tomorrow off and she would be using it to clean the apartment.

* * *

She never realized exactly how tired she was, and she never felt herself slip into unconsciousness. She never heard Ron return. The thing that woke her up was a presence standing over her.

Her eyes opened wide and she screamed loudly, falling out the other side of her bed. She scrambled for her wand and had it in seconds pointing at the man in her room.

"Who are you?" Her eyes were narrowed and her voice cold.

"HERMIONE!" Ron burst into her room, clad only in his boxers, his wand pointed at the intruder.

"Relax kids. I'm here to take Miss Granger to the Ministry."

"Why are you in my room?" Hermione trained her eyes to their guest.

"I'm simply a messenger here to take you to the Ministry, Miss Granger. There have been some events that have passed that involve you."

"What?" Her eyes widened and momentarily then narrowed once more.

"Your birthday is today. You are twenty-one now, am I correct?"

"You are… but what does that have to do with the ministry and some freaky messenger entering our home unannounced and sneaking into my room, watching me sleep? Doesn't the ministry have laws against their workers just invading people's homes unannounced?"

"I do not work for the Ministry. I work for a family, and they have business with you that is taking part at the Ministry."

"It's Saturday, the ministry doesn't deal with civilian cases."

"They made an exception. Will you please get dressed and meet me at the Ministry? I won't even side apparate you, you can apparate yourself as long as I have your word you will come straight to the main lobby of the ministry."

Hermione was suspicious, and she looked to Ron who was red in the face. He was shaking his head furiously. "Don't trust him, Mione."

"I don't… but nothing can happen in the eyes of several ministry officials." She let contemplation whizz through her mind as she thought hard about what she was going to do. "Fine." She replied after a few moments. "I'll meet you there. Please get out. I will be there in about thirty minutes." The man smiled and nodded apparating out.

Ron lowered his wand at the same time Hermione did as he walked over to her and put his arms around her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. What time did you make it back in last night?"

"About two this morning." Ron's face turned a little red as Hermione looked sternly at him. Both were broke out of the moment by a soft calling from the hall. Ron stiffened near immediately as Hermione started making towards the hall. "No, Hermione… Listen… I had a guest over last night… I think our drunken, excited states.. we forgot to lock the door…"

"Ronald." Hermione's voice was low. "Get your hussy out of the house. Don't you have any respect for your roommates? We had an agreement that we would discuss things with our roommates before bringing strangers home. Just because Harry moved out doesn't change the house rules!"

"She's not a stranger! You roomed with her for six years." Ron dropped his arms and walked out of her room, Hermione following him. She saw the sex-all-night hair of Lavender Brown and her spine chilled. She thought she'd never have to lay eyes on that skank after Hogwarts, yet here she is, standing with nothing but Ron's overly large T-shirt covering her small frame.

She smiled meekly as Ron's quidditch toned arms wrapped her up. She gave a victorious smirk to Hermione who was fuming at this point. "Make sure she's out before I get back." Hermione whispered low so that only Ron could hear her as he was following Lavender into his room. His eyes glanced back over his shoulder for only a second.

Hermione shook her head as she walked into her room again, going to shower in the master bedroom's bath. The boys had decided that with Hermione's overly obsessive cleaning and organization rituals, it would be easier to bear if she had her own bathroom. This in turn, gave her the biggest bedroom. She was definitely grateful for it now.

She pulled on her robes over her jeans and green halter top, making sure her wand was securely in place in the hidden strap of the arm of her robes. She had gone in and modified all her robes to have the hidden pouches; her wand was always in reach at anytime. She shuffled into the living room after brushing her magically straightened hair and put on her sandals before apparating to the ministry.

* * *

"Oh thank goodness you decided to come. I was starting to worry that you wouldn't come after all."

"I don't break my promises." She walked with an air of confidence. Let him believe she trusted him if he wanted too; it only made it easier for her to guard herself.

"Yes, well, this way please." He guided her up to the top floor where the minister was waiting.

"Miss Granger! How nice it is to see you again!" The minister stood, shaking her hand. "Please do have a seat. Allen, you may step out now." The man who intruded on Hermione earlier bowed lightly before exiting the room.

"Who was that man, sir?"

"That is your body guard, Allen McCrane."

"Body guard?"

"Miss Granger, this is a very… awkward position for me. As you know I was not in office at the time of your birth, so I had no voice in the choices made back then."

"Of course, sir." Hermione nodded her head, a sense of unease and foreboding coming over her.

"Well, Miss, when you were born the ministry had decided we would tell you this when you graduated Hogwarts; but your grandparents put a fight against it."

"My grandparents were dead before I was ever born sir."

"That is what your parents believe." He nodded in understanding. "However, your parents' memories have been altered slightly by the ministry."

"WHAT?" Hermione stood angrily, her hands slapping his desk in fury. "That's _illegal_!"

"I am aware. I do not agree with their choices miss, but I must confess that we neglected telling you when you were seventeen. We felt with the war it was too sensitive a time; and your grandparents."

"Tell me…" Hermione sat again and was suddenly told a dark and evil story of two magical people. She was shocked, she was disgusted, and she thoroughly agreed with the ministry's choice to make them live as muggles. What stunned her was when she learned that she was the child of those two barbaric criminals.

"I'm not going to tell you how to live your life, Miss Granger, but your grandparents specifically said that in order for you to receive the inheritance which is rightfully yours, you must take etiquette classes from a highly sophisticated, well-known family. They already have arrangements made."

"I refuse. I'm happy as I am and I don't need refinement. I'm perfectly polite, I see no need to go and take finishing classes from some snobby, upper-class witch just to earn money I don't need. I'm happy without that life. Besides, these are the type of witches and wizards that hate the very type of people I was raised up as. To accept this deal would be to sell out my beliefs and everything I fought for to win that war."

"I understand your position, but they had very high hopes; and this is just for a few short months. You could do a lot of good with that money. I know you wanted to start about seven charities." He said the magic words that captured her interest as she looked at him. "You could even use the home as a place to get away from your infuriating flat-mate. Allen is your body guard, he has been since you were born; and he will always be there to protect you. But if you turn down the family inheritance, he is set free."

"I don't need an enslaved bodyguard. In case you didn't notice through the war, I can take care of myself."

"Yes, indeed. However, to act like this, have you thought about him? This has been his job for your _entire_ life. To dismiss him now would put him out of a job he's had for over twenty years. It's a job he does well, though I admit he was not allowed to interfere with your school affairs, he did everything else perfectly. Do you want to throw him out on his feet?"

"I'll give him enough money to cover him until he can find another means to live…"

"Yes, but in order for you to do that, you must take these classes." The minister was pushing all the right buttons.

"Is there something you're hiding, sir? Any reason why you're pushing so hard for me to take these classes?"

"Nothing in particular. I just hate to see people turn down who they are. You may feel that you are Hermione Granger, strong-willed, intelligent, loyal, brave, muggle-born Gryffindor; but all these traits you give credit to your raising are just masked under a false family. Its great you don't want to sell out your beliefs, believe me I am happy you are proud of where you were raised. But that doesn't change what you're true blood is. I just think that it is a great opportunity to learn more about yourself and your family. Don't let your pride keep you from learning about yourself."

"I suppose it couldn't hurt… but… do I have to like, do any muggle-hating things or abuse poor house elves?"

The minister gave a hearty laugh as he smiled down at her. "My lord, child, of course you don't. Here's the address of the family that will train you. Please show up on time; and a hint… early is on time, on time is late. The lady who will be teaching you is a very strict lady with a strong sense for punctuality. Be at least fifteen minutes early, and I recommend dressing in your best witch's dress."

"Yes, sir." Hermione stood to leave, being escorted home by her now temporarily permanent roommate, Allen.

* * *

A/N::

Sorry updates will be slow. I have three other running stories and several incomplete one-shots sitting on my desktop, and I have a lot of homework this term and some huge tests to study for because my professors seem to find it humorous to put seven chapters of material on one test so we only have 2-3 exams a semester (plus a mid-term and a final)… why not break it down to four or five a semester? Less material covered on a test means the more you can focus on a few topics and really make sure we understand it. Kind of 50 questions for 3 chapters as opposed to 50 questions over 8 chapters. You can focus a lot more on one thing and I think it's better that way. -.- but its college… if it makes sense, you know they won't do it. They have to do EVERYTHING the hard way.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2::

Hermione woke up to a strong hand pushing her roughly on her shoulder. "Not now, Ronald. We'll discuss this Lavender shit later."

"Miss Hermione?" Allen's dark green eyes came into focus as he shook her. Had she fallen asleep after returning from the Ministry? "Forgive me for intruding. I knocked, but it seems you had fallen asleep and couldn't hear me. If I had known you had fallen asleep earlier I would have woken you sooner."

"What time is it?" Hermione sat up, using the back of her hand to wipe at her eyes.

"Five forty-seven. I'm afraid you only have thirteen minutes, ma'am."

"Oh Merlin!" Hermione flung the covers from her bed, and rushed to her wardrobe, her oversized t-shirt and shorts coming off quickly as she forgot that Allen was still in the room. Allen's eyes grew wide and he whipped around, turning his back to the girl to give her some privacy with her changing needs. "I don't even have time for a proper shower!" Hermione's distressed cries only increased as she quickly realized she had no idea what to wear in the presence of these people.

"Allen, I have no idea what I'm supposed to wear around these kinds of people! Help me, please!" Hermione was frantically shoving clothing aside as she spoke, digging farther back into her closet.

"If the miss will allow me?" He still had his back turned to her as Hermione stepped aside. When he turned around he trained his eyes on the closet and in just a moment's time found a set of elegantly long, midnight blue robes for her to wear. The dress was strapless and fitted at the bust and bodice, a large diamond broach between the breasts. The waist had extra material taken over to her left hip where a second, slightly larger broach was placed. The back was a slightly wide-opened corset; open enough much of her creamy, pale back would be exposed.

Even with her reluctance of the back, or lack thereof, Hermione found herself entranced at the satin material of the dress. She loved the way the broaches sparkled in the light, she also knew they would most likely attract unwanted attention to her breasts and hip; but they were placed there to accent and emphasize those areas.

"I hope the young miss doesn't mind? I transfigured the dress she had worn to the Yule Ball her fourth year." Hermione's eyes got wide. _This? That old dress became __this__?_

"It's wonderful! Thank you so much, Allen! You're a life saver!"

"The miss has only ten minutes." He smiled and left the room, allowing her to change.

Once she was in her dress, Allen used magic to make her hair flow up into a flirty, yet messily tamed and casually elegant, bun. There were pieces that hung off that were straight and pieces under the straight locks that were curled. Her bangs came down and straight across her face, something she rarely allowed them to do, and the shorter side lengths of her hair hung down as well.

"Well, for not actually cleaning up, I'd say you clean up well." Allen gave her a wink before he held out his hand. "We can side along apparate, if you're nervous about not being able to get there."

"Please, though I'm more nervous about my landing in these heels. How do girls walk in these things?" Hermione exclaimed as she took his hand, earning herself a chuckle from her body guard.

"Practice and diligence I would suppose, madame." And with a _pop_ they were gone.

* * *

"You're late." A woman with dark mahogany hair stated calmly, sipping on a cup of tea as Hermione was led into the drawing room by a house elf.

"I'm terribly sor—"

"You will speak only when asked to, unless speaking to a peer or someone below your status; that is the first rule for purebred women." Hermione's cheeks puffed out indignantly, how dare she treat Hermione like a medieval broad. She was her own woman, no one's property, and she spoke when she damn well wanted too. "Do not make such a face. When one is being scolded, it is important that one realizes one's mistakes and learns from them."

Hermione immediately wiped the look off her face though her blood still boiled in her veins; _thank you, Merlin, for years of self-control practice as Ron's friend/ex-girlfriend/roommate_.

"From now on you are to be here _at least_ fifteen minutes in advance, do I make myself clear?" Hermione stayed silent, her eyes never leaving the older woman's. After about thirty seconds of silence the older woman's brow arched and an amused smirk came over her face. "That was a question addressed to you, you may answer me now."

"I chose to ignore the question." Hermione stated it simply, as if it were the most obvious fact in the world and the woman should be ashamed of herself for not knowing such a simple fact.

"Yes, well, I shall forgive such rude manners for tonight only; you were raised as nothing but a mere animal with no sophistication." Hermione clenched and unclenched her fists at her sides, barely refraining from scolding the woman for her blatant disregard for muggles and muggleborns. "Now, sit. We are going to have tea and my daughter will accompany us shortly to show you how to properly interact with the upperclass."

Just as Hermione was mocking the woman's words in her head, the house elf returned, and a young girl about Hermione's age glided into the room with the utmost confidence and skill Hermione had ever seen a girl have. It was then Hermione noticed the girl's bob-cut, black hair; slightly larger, button nose; her perfectly heart shaped face with dimpled cheeks; her plump, bow-shaped lips; and the slightly larger than healthy hourglass figure. Hermione's nose crinkled with disgust as the girl smiled warmly to her mother, sharing a hug and greeting kisses on the cheeks. It was odd to see Pansy Parkinson acting so warm and kind, and damn near heart-stopping to see a genuine smile gracing those lips instead of a sneer.

Pansy turned her head ever so slightly to Hermione and smiled, walking over and sitting across from Hermione. "Pansy, dearest, this is my new manners pupil, Hermione Granger." At the mention of Hermione's name, Pansy's eyes got cold and dark immediately, her face remained polite though. Hermione wanted to say that they've had the displeasure of meeting before; but if Pansy hadn't said anything in front of her own mother, then chances were that Hermione would be scolded again if she did. "Hermione, this is my daughter, Pansy Parkinson. I believe the two of you attended Hogwarts together, though I don't know if you've met. It's such a large castle and you would have been in separate houses I'm sure."

"Thank you mother, but we have met. We shared many classes, though she was in Gryffindor. I am curious though, why is she here?"

"Pansy, darling, Miss Granger is one of my pupils. I am instructing her the ways of the pureblood women, teaching her how to act civilly. As you may have known, she was raised with no more knowledge than those barbaric muggles."

"She's a mud-mugg-mud… Her parents aren't magical though." Pansy was uncomfortable. She had never been in mixed company. She was raised by the best of the best; her mother certainly would have slapped her for insulting a guest, but a mudblood was never welcome company in a pureblood family. Topping that, calling Granger a muggleborn was being _nice_ to the girl. While true, it didn't make up for all the horrible things she had said to the girl, she didn't want the girl thinking she had gone soft and had sympathy for the muggles.

Her mother smiled sweetly and sat down. "I'm sorry, Miss Granger, my daughter has yet to be informed of what has been brought to our attention." She turned to her daughter. "Miss Granger has just found out that her parents were exiled from our world for their favors to the Dark Lord; they were turned muggle."

Pansy gasped and put a perfectly manicured hand up to politely cover her gaping mouth; Hermione couldn't help but notice the sparkle from a rather large engagement ring. "How dreadful! Such an awful, cruel punishment to bestow upon two individuals."

Hermione's eyes got wide. Was this bitch for real? She just learned that Hermione's parents were exiled for serving the very same Dark Lord that her family served, and she thought it was terrible that Hermione's parents were "muggles"? Did she not learn anything throughout the war?

"My, you must have been so angry to know that all the teasing you suffered in school was because of the Ministry's cruelness." Pansy hopped up and plopped down next to Hermione, nearly causing her to be catapulted off the couch. She grabbed Hermione's hands in her own and stared into her eyes. "If we had known, we would have never been so vulgar. I'm so terribly sorry for all the foul things we said about your blood and ancestry."

"Does it really make a difference?" Hermione pulled her hands away and stood, shocking both Parkinson women. "Whether I was pureblood or muggleborn, I would still have been a Gryffindor, I would still have been best friends with Harry Potter, I would still fought against Voldemort," both women cringed cringed at mention of his name, bringing Hermione slight satisfaction. "I am still Hermione Granger, book worm extraordinaire and know-it-all over achiever; the one and same that you teased mercilessly. This changes nothing, and even if I had known all this from the beginning, I would never redo any of my moral choices." She stared at the two women who were openly gawking at her. Mrs. Parkinson seemed like with every word that came from Hermione another hair freed itself from Her perfect bun.

"I don't know who you think you are, speaking like that in someone else's house when they have so kindly agreed to teach you how to behave sophisticatedly!"

"I know who I am! I am Hermione Jean Granger, muggle-raised pureblood. It changes nothing. I can see you lot have learned nothing from the war. I shall bid you a good evening, Mrs. Parkinson, Pansy." Hermione turned her head to each in succession before stepping away. "If you will excuse me now, I am going to inform the Minister that this arrangement will not be working out as I cannot stand intolerant, ignorant, self-absorbed, two-faced, selfish, snobs such as yourselves. If being upper class means I have to lose all shreds of my human decency and dignity, then I will happily throw it all away and live as a muggle-born pauper with a good heart." Hermione gave a slight bow before turning to Allen and allowing him to lead her out of the room, but she went for advice before going home.

* * *

Hermione sighed as she stepped out of the Floo and into Harry and Ginny's quaint little cottage home. It reminded her of the cottages from the muggle fairy tales she read when she was little.

"Hermione!" Harry smiled as he walked into the living room to greet his guest, surprised by who he saw. "Come in… uh" Harry pointed to the man stepping out behind Hermione. "Who is your friend?"

"Harry, it's awful!" Hermione allowed her voice to slightly raise, wanting to vent her frustration and irritation. "Ron wants to move Lavender into the flat, I have a body guard l never knew I had, I have to take manners lessons from Parkinson's mum, and it's all because my parents are actually pureblood." She let out her news in one long, winded go. Harry stood there, absorbing the information before he let out a low whistle, taking the shaking girl into a platonic hug.

"There, there Mione. Come sit down and tell me everything. We can figure this out." Hermione loved this about Harry. He probably had three million different trains of thought flying through his mind, all simultaneously derailing in the largest metaphorical train wreck you could imagine; yet his demeanor was nothing but concern for her.

As they sat down, she began slowly retelling all the events from the time she woke with the strange man that came to be Allen hovering over her, to the time she Floo'd to Harry's. He was silent through the whole story, making mental notes of many details. When she finally stopped, he patted her shoulder and smiled to her.

"It's not too bad a situation, Hermione."

"It's not terrible; I'm just so stressed out! I can't deal with all this! And Ron wanting to move Lavender in, what the hell does he think he's doing? He didn't even ask! You're still paying the rent for your portion of the lease; and I know that as long as that hussy is sucking him off, she isn't going to be paying rent! I don't want her in my house. I was glad to be rid of her when we left Hogwarts."

"Mione…"

"Harry, I really mean it. I can't deal with her. I was there first, and damn it, I will move the fuck out if she stays there!" Hermione planted her face into her hands through sheer exhaustion. "Also, I wanted to ask you, would you mind terribly if Allen stayed in your old room? We don't have a spare bed other than that, but he has to stay with me now that I am in training."

Harry chuckled, patting the crown of her head softly. "Why would you need to ask me? I don't live there any more, remember?"

"I know; it's just, you're still technically paying rent on that room and I didn't want to let someone live there on your knut."

"It's alright. Besides, he's protecting you, right? That makes me feel a little better. You know I worried about the safety of everyone."

Hermione smiled and hugged Harry. "Thanks so much. I'm sorry to bug you like this, you must be wanting to be alone with Gin."

Harry gave a nervous laugh and a mischievous grin as he looked up to the room. "She's resting right now. But you need to go tell Ron to respect your residence and kick Lavender out."

"Right, I'll have that done right away. Again, sorry for… disturbing you." Hermione's face turned slightly red as she rushed back to the floo. "I'll see you later, Harry." Allen allowed her through the Floo first then, after a curt nod to Harry, followed suit.

* * *

"I don't care, Ronald!" Hermione was having her altercation with Ron that night when Allen decided to go for his shower. Ron turned and saw him, his face going near purple with anger.

"What? So you can move some guy into Harry's room without my permission, but I can't have my girlfriend in my room?"

"First off, Allen is a bodyguard, not someone I'm keeping for quick fucks. Secondly, Allen HAS to stay by my side at all times, but I don't want to share a room and he agreed that his own room or the couch would be preferred for my own privacy. Thirdly, I—unlike you—got permission from the person paying for that room. Harry said it was perfectly fine. You however have no consideration for anyone but your libido."

"That's a totally fair assumption! And maybe I don't want him living here! It's inconsiderate to move him in."

"It is, but I wouldn't have him here either if I didn't have to." She quickly turned to Allen. "No offense of course."

"None taken, Miss. Is the loud one starting trouble?"

"He's fine."

"You can't throw me out of my own flat!" Ron blew up at the man. Now, Hermione, as much as she had to admit he still looked good from quidditch years ago, Allen was _buff_.

"The hell I can't." Allen didn't yell, he didn't even raise his tone slightly.

Ron lashed out, lunging at Allen just as Lavender walked out of his room wearing a tight fitting tee-shirt and a pair of shorts cut so high Hermione swore she could see crack. Allen dodged Ron easily, knocking his arm down and sidestepping the red head and throwing him to the floor.

"Don't try it, hot head. You won't win." Allen turned to Hermione. "If you need me, I'm going to shower then bed. Don't hesitate to call me if you need me." Hermione nodded and he walked off, giving Ron one last warning look before closing the door.

"She's out, Ron. I mean it. I pay more on rent than you do."

"You're such a bitch, Hermione!" Lavender stomped her foot, pouting her displeasure.

"And you're an easy slut." Hermione turned and went back into her room, not bothering to look behind her.

She may have had a bad fight with her flat mate, pissed of her manners mistress, told off her worst enemy, may have just leaked her secret all over the wizarding world; but Hermione was sure that she would be just fine. Though, Allen had been wonderful to her today, she would feel horrible if he was out of a job. He spent her whole life watching her; she couldn't in good consciousness screw him over. She would continue Etiquette Lessons, but she would definitely not take them from the Parkinson family ever again.

* * *

AN::

Hey guys! What's up? God I hate Ron. Can't wait to totally trash him. Do you think I should put Ron-bashing warnings on my stories? Or is it an implied possible theme within Dramione fics that readers should expect to see?

Hmmm… well anyway… next chappy brings us to Hermione's second etiquette class! Feedback?


	4. Notice!

Hey guys. Sorry to get your hopes up with this update…

I have been getting a lot of reviews from people begging me to update. I absolutely would LOVE to get moving on these stories again, but the truth of the matter is, at this moment I just don't have time.

I have to take a hiatus until the end of the semester (its only like four or five weeks away) but this is why.

I have to write four article reviews, and find scholarly articles that either back up or debunk the claims in the original article. And I have to find a child and do three observational activities with said child. All for Child Psychology (on top of just studying for my tests in this class to keep my B average)

I have to write four essays, get my passport, get my teachers to write two letters of recommendations so I can go to Japan this summer in a Language Learning program.

I have to study and catch up in Japanese with all my missing assignments and keep studying for the upcoming tests in there.

I have to keep studying in Adolescent Psychology to pass the test in there.

And I have to write an APA format Research Proposal Research paper over a topic I haven't even picked yet, and keep studying for his tests for Learning Theories.

Normally this wouldn't be bad… but I have like four weeks to do ALL of this… so I just don't have time to write at the moment. But when I get out for winter break, you can be looking forward to an update every other day from me on one story or another! I promise.


End file.
